Blind Volturi Queen
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is blinded after the Cullen's leave. Not living a very good life in Seattle the Volturi find her. Well Marcus finds her and tells her who her true love is. And Caius is the one to love her for who she is. How will the Cullen's take it?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **This story is dedicated to my Pop Smart. Who died 15 years ago this month. And I still remember it as if it was yesterday. I love you Pop this one is for you**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is blinded after the Cullen's leave. Not living a very good life in Seattle the Volturi find her. Well Marcus finds her and tells her who her true love is. And Caius is the one to love her for who she is. How will the Cullen's take it?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella blindly moved around her apartment. She had lost her sight in a car accident that killed her parents. She was in a dump motel. She didn't even have someone to help her. She feared Victoria coming for her. But she welcomed death because it will end the pain she was in.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Bella moves around going to the simply locked door.

"Who is it?" Bella calls

"The Volturi", a male voice says

Bella gasps the Volturi had found her. She was sure she was going to be killed and she was ok with that. She unlocked the door.

"Come in", Bella says, "Who are you other than the Volturi?"

"What do you mean?" Marcus asks

"I am blind. I can't see why in the Volturi has come for me", Bella says

"I am Marcus Volturi my dear. I am here to help you. I know who your mate is", Marcus says

Bella looked up with glassy eyes.

"Who?" Bella asks

"Caius my brother. He will see you and fall in love with you", Marcus says

"What would he want with a blind girl like me?" Bella asks

"He has been hurt. His ex-wife cheated on him. He doesn't trust easterly by he trusts my power it is to see bonds I followed Caius's mating bond here", Marcus says

"What if I refuse? I know Caius is the most ruthless Volturi King", Bella says

"A member of our guard said you will change him for the better. We can give you anything you want. A family, a home, a mate. But we can't fix your eyes", Marcus says

"What about the venom?" Bella asks

"Not going to work. But our member said you will have your own way of getting around the Castle", Marcus says

Bella was weighting the pros and cons.

 _Pros_

 _She would have her mate_

 _She would have a family_

 _Victoria won't find her_

 _She will make friends_

 _She will become a vampire_

 _Cons_

 _They could kill you_

 _They could be lying_

Bella thinks was it worth a chance Edward had ruined her life. Now she could get back on her feet.

"I will go with you", Bella says

"Do you have any possessions?" Marcus asks

"Not many a few books", Bella says, "I need them in brail now"

"We will order you a whole library of brail books for you. I see you as my sister. Out connection is strong. Don't worry no one will harm you. Otherwise I will kill them or Caius will", Marcus says

"What about Aro?" Bella asks

"We kicked Aro out. He slept with Caius's wife and killed mine all he wants is power. So it is just Caius and I ruling at the moment. Will you join us as our Queen?" Marcus asks

"A Blind Queen?" Bella asks

"Yes. The best blind Queen there will be. And the most brilliant", Marcus says giving her a hug

Bella hugs him back. The Volturi weren't bad like the Cullen's. She knew in her gut she was making the right decision. She wanted to be with Caius. Thinking of him made her shiver and feel happiness.

"Will you go?" Marcus asks

"Yes. When do we leave?" Bella asks

"Immediately the jet is already waiting", Marcus says

"Lets go so I can get to know Caius", Bella says

"Your arm my lady let me escort you to the airport and the jet", Marcus says

"Thank you Marcus. Make sure I don't hit anyone", Bella says as they start to move

"Never dear sister and never will Caius", Marcus says

That day they left Seattle behind for Volterra. Bella was nervous about meeting Caius but Marcus promised her it would be alright. She knew she was beginning to move on. But could she give her whole heart to Caius? After all this heartbreak? She will just have to wait and follow her heart…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review.**

 **Bella's story is coming up**


End file.
